beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Vladimir Nabokov
(coming soon) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vladimir_Nabokov :"Vladimir Vladimirovich Nabokov (/nəˈbɒkəf, -ˈbɔː-/; Russian: Влади́мир Влади́мирович Набо́ков nɐˈbokəf, also known by the pen name Vladimir Sirin; 22 April 10 April 1899a – 2 July 1977) was a Russian-born novelist, poet, translator and entomologist. His first nine novels were in Russian, but he achieved international prominence after he began writing English prose. :Nabokov's Lolita (1955), his most noted novel in English, was ranked fourth in the list of the Modern Library 100 Best Novels; Pale Fire (1962) was ranked 53rd on the same list, and his memoir, Speak, Memory (1951), was listed eighth on the publisher's list of the 20th century's greatest nonfiction. He was a finalist for the National Book Award for Fiction seven times. :Nabokov was an expert lepidopterist and composer of chess problems." Neurology Synaesthesia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vladimir_Nabokov#Synaesthesia :"Nabokov was a self-described synesthete, who at a young age equated the number five with the colour red.40 Aspects of synesthesia can be found in several of his works. His wife also exhibited synesthesia; like her husband, her mind's eye associated colours with particular letters. They discovered that Dmitri shared the trait, and moreover that the colours he associated with some letters were in some cases blends of his parents' hues—"which is as if genes were painting in aquarelle".41 :For some synesthetes, letters are not simply associated with certain colors, they are themselves colored. Nabokov frequently endowed his protagonists with a similar gift. In Bend Sinister Krug comments on his perception of the word "loyalty" as being like a golden fork lying out in the sun. In The Defense, Nabokov mentioned briefly how the main character's father, a writer, found he was unable to complete a novel that he planned to write, becoming lost in the fabricated storyline by "starting with colors"." Personal Life Marriage https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/V%C3%A9ra_Nabokov :"Véra Nabokov (Russian: Ве́ра Евсе́евна Набо́кова; 5 January 1902 – 7 April 1991) was the wife, editor, and translator of Russian writer Vladimir Nabokov, and a source of inspiration for many of his works." :"Born Vera Yevseyevna Slonim in Saint Petersburg into a Jewish family, the second of three daughters born to Slava Borisovna (née Feigin) and Yevsey Lazarevich Slonim.2 Yevsey was a lawyer, and successful in the tile and timber businesses, among others. With the turmoil of World War I and the Russian Revolution, the family moved to Moscow, and after fleeing through Kiev, Odessa, Istanbul, and Sofia, arrived in Berlin, where they joined the large Russian émigré population." :"Although it was then unusual for a Russian aristocrat to marry into a Jewish family, Nabokov had no issue with it. His father, Vladimir Dmitrievich Nabokov, was a prominent opponent of anti-semitism in Tsarist Russia and wrote articles deploring the Kishinev pogrom.2 Vladimir Dmitrievich was killed in 1922 in Berlin, during an assassination attempt on the life of politician Pavel Milyukov. :Vera and Vladimir were married on 15 April 1925. She ended her own budding career as a writer to support her husband as critic, reader, and typist, and sustained the family through her work as secretary and translator. Their son, Dmitri, was born 10 May 1934. :After moving to the United States in 1940, she learned to drive and chauffeured her husband on many field trips, notably in the Pacific Northwest, to hunt butterflies. To protect him she carried a handgun. Nabokov relied on her in his work and "would have been nowhere without her."6 During his lectures, she would sit at stage right while he spoke from a lectern at stage left. She was his inspiration, editor, and first reader; all his works are dedicated to her. Lolita was saved by her from the flames more than once. However, personal letters pertaining to her and her marriage were destroyed." Category:Literature Category:Neurodivergent People Category:Russia Category:Synaesthesia Category:Writers